The Game has Begun
by Adalaine
Summary: Sakura had the Sight, but she wished she didn't. She didn't want to see all those loathsome faeries around her, doing horrible things. Alas, all she could do was ignore them. It was going along great, until the faeries decided to stop ignoring her.
1. Prologue The Game

Hey everyone! Hope you like this :)

_Summary: Sakura had the Sight, but she wished she didn't. She didn't want to see all those loathsome faeries around her, doing horrible things. She didn't want to know of their existence. Alas, all she could do was ignore them. It was going along great, until the faeries decided to stop ignoring her. _

**Prologue**

As long as she could remember, she could see them. The slight smoke surrounding her helped disguise their presence, but they were still there. The Faerie.

"Sakura, you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura snapped out of the trance she was in and turned to her friend and gave a slight tilt of her head in reassurance. It was okay, they were used to her day dreams. She bent over to take her next shot at the pool table and could feel the leer of the guys around her. Why Tomoyo wanted to surround herself with guys like this was beyond her, but at least they placed a solid wall between her and Tomoyo. So she could see less of _them_.

"Top right." Sakura said quietly, and prepared to take the shot. She stopped and tensed as she felt a slight wind at the back of her neck. Sakura quickly turned her eyes towards the back to see who it could be, she straightened and tensed as she caught the unquestionable glimpse of blue skin. She quickly swatted the general area around her, to drive the fae off, and then answered the questioning gaze of her company, "Sorry, felt a fly." They nodded and encouraged her to take her next shot, eager to take their own turns so they could try and impress Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura quickly took the shot, and after having done so replaced her cue back in it's place. She turned around and smiled sweetly at her friend, "Sorry Tomoyo, have to call it a day. Promised Dad I'd be back soon." Tomoyo looked at her in and nodded. It was normal for Sakura to leave a place as quickly as she had come.

"Bye Sakura, I'll see you a school tomorrow!" she gave Sakura a big hug, waved and then turned around to continue the game. Sakura didn't feel bad for ditching her friend, she knew that Tomoyo liked the company of those guys.

She went forward and noticed nothing around her. That was what she lived by, her rule of ignoring this whole other world around her. The fae didn't like knowing that someone, a human, could see them, she knew that lesson from her mother. Sakura stopped and changed her direction to an old book store as she saw a gang of fae standing at the corner of an alley way, just like they did most nights. She welcomed the familiar ringing of the bell as she opened the door. Sakura went to a shelf and tried to keep her focus on the book in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the gang silently glide by, not daring to go to near the book shop as it had iron all around the door frame, these fae were too weak to walk in. _They have no reason to either, they ignore me just as I do them._ None the less, she felt uneasy around them, as they sometimes prodded and teased her, under the illusion that she couldn't see them. All Sakura could do was ignore, if she gave any acknowledgment to them, they would know her secret.

Sakura quickly glanced out the door and around the street, there were some more around, but less then before. She opened the door bidding farewell to the store owner, who was already used to her coming and going, and started walking home at a quick pace.

Three sets of eyes watched her pass, under the cover of shadow in an alley.

"There's something about her..." a masculine voice said as his eyes trailed the clueless girl in front of him. She was walking at a quick pace, her auburn hair raising slightly behind her. A girl beside him dressed as a warrior looked at the girl in envy, _"_Are you sure? What makes her so special from the other thousands of girls?" His never wavering eyes on her, made her scoff, "Li, you better be sure."

The man smiled softly, making Mei Ling feel warmth through out her body, "Mei Ling, trust me on this." Li looked at the small lion beside him and bent down to say a few words to him, the lion nodded and quickly trotted away after the girl. "Kero will watch over her, for now." He smiled another sheepish smile and turned to Mei Ling, "The game has begun again."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sakura said her apologies when she bumped into people, she was going faster then what was deemed necessary for a normal person. But, Sakura could hear that something was following her. It was panting softly. She braved looking back when she turned a corner, and saw a lion. Of course, the humans around her were unaware of it, and just kept walking by it while it silently went out of their way. The golden lion was shining slightly and she knew it wasn't a normal fae. She immediately turned back around as soon as she noticed that she might have been staring, and sped up going home. This time not even caring what she bumped into. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes landed on the small house that she lived in, and hurried through the front door. Glancing out the window a few minutes later, she found the lion sitting on her front lawn gazing right back at her.

"Good morning Dad!" a cheerful voice rang through the kitchen as Sakura quickly took her place at the table. On it was a ravishing arrangement of eggs, sausages and toasted bread, topped off with cinnamon and paired with orange juice. She delightfully squealed as she looked upon her favorite breakfast.

"Morning Sakura," her dad said from the kitchen, preparing his own breakfast, "How was playing pool with Tomoyo yesterday?"

"It was really fun! She brought along a bunch of guys that I didn't know, but ya'know, thats the normal Tomoyo!" She paused to chew thoughtfully the eggs she put in her mouth, "This is really good! Thank you Dad!"

Her dad smiled at her as he finished making himself the coffee, and glanced at the time, "School?" He casually asked.

Sakura's fork clattered to the plate in surprise as she glanced at the time, "Oops! Sorry Dad, I'll have to cut this short," She was halfway out the door, when she remembered "Bye Dad!" His response was muffled as the door slammed behind her. Sakura breathed a bit and let out a bright smile, _this is going to be a great day!_

Last night came rushing back as she looked in front of her. Not only was the lion still there, but he had a companion. The girl was tanned with long black hair, and looked like she was wearing a long forgotten oriental battle outfit. Her stance was weird, her arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. _Like she hates me. _Sakura feigned ignorance as she walked on to school, although going faster then what was really necessary; she could still hear them behind her.

"She doesn't seem special. Like a normal airhead to me," the female said. Sakura tensed but kept walking.

The lion replied, "Mei Ling, it is Master Li's wishes, you know that a mortal can not be unchosen. Her destiny is sealed."

Sakura stumbled out of surprise, _What?_ She caught herself then and bent down to tie her shoes, buying some time to compose herself.

"Hah! Can't even walk on the ground without falling." Mei Ling scoffed, "I don't want to watch this pathetic human anymore Kero. I'm going." the warrior girl ran off in front of Sakura, and turned down a corner out of sight.

Kero sighed, "Heh, that girl needs to learn some patience." he laughed quietly to himself, and then placed himself in front the school Sakura attended. He stretched out lazily and lied down, he was going to be here a while.

* * *

"SAKURRAAA" Sakura was momentarily caught of guard as she heard her best friends voice yell at her, "Hi Tomoyo." she answered calmly, bracing herself as she saw that Tomoyo's face was quite red.

"What are you wearing?!" Tomoyo finally burst out. Sakura cocked her head to the side in a questioning gaze and looked down at her self. True she didn't have enough time to really dress herself up to Tomoyo's standards, but a white loose fitting t -shirt with jeans, isn't really that bad is it? Sakura decided to play it safe, "Umm, didn't have much time to get ready this morning. Sorry Tomoyo, you'll have to make do with this today," she laughed nervously as she said it, seeing Tomoyo give her a glare.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm your best friend. I don't even want to be seen with you today." Tomoyo huffed this out as she turned around, with her arms crossed.

Sakura waited a few seconds before pouncing on her friends back with a hug, "We're best friends, cause you love me anyways!" Sakura joyfully exclaimed, "I promise I'll wear something you made me tomorrow, okay?"she made her famous puppy pout and, Tomoyo was broken.

"Fine, fine," she said after mock consideration, "but it's a skirt, or nothing tomorrow. Got it?" Sakura simply laughed and nodded, then continued to drag her friend to their first class as the recently rung bell was still ringing in her ears.

* * *

The first few classes went as fast as a breeze, and soon Sakura found herself at lunch sitting with Tomoyo and some of their friends.

"Hey, you know theres going to be new guy at school tomrrow," Tomoyo mentioned after taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh?" replied one of their friends, Yamazaki, " Yeah! I heard he was some famous person, but has a really cold and bad personality."

"Yamazaki! Stop making things up! Don't make him have a bad reputation when his first day hasn't started yet!" Tomoyo cried out, trying to defend this new guy.

Sakura just laughed, "Tomoyo calm down, you haven't met him either." Tomoyo stayed quiet for a little bit, but then crossed her arms and said, "Whatever, I'm sure he's a nice guy."

Sakura patted Tomoyo's shoulder, "That's right, and if he turns out to be a huge, egotistical, cold jerk, we all expect you to befriend him because 'you're sure he's a nice guy.'" she answered her with a smile. The group laughed while Tomoyo reddened a bit more.

"Guys! Stop it," when Tomoyo glanced around and the others were still giggling behind their hands she added, "Fine, I will be friends with him. No matter his personality!" she said angrily. Sakura saw that their joke was taken a little to seriously and stopped laughing at once, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean it. You don't have to."

The blue haired teen relaxed a little at Sakura's words and said, "No it's alright, anyways, theres nothing wrong with making new friends!"

At that exclamation the bell decided to ring, and everyone quickly packed up their lunches to head to their next class.

* * *

Sakura was running late after school, her dad expected her home sooner than this, but she got caught up in cleaning duty. "Shoot, shoot. Dad's leaving tomorrow, this is my last time to see him." She mumbled to herself while running home. The teen was in such a hurry she didn't notice anything around her. Not even the lion and his two companions.

At last, Sakura managed to get herself home, but she stumbled to a surprising sight. When she opened the door she found her father leaning over what seemed to be a picture frame. She decided to leave her father alone and quickly went to her room. _I'll say good bye later._ Sakura decided to start on her homework.

"SAKURA! DINNER!" the call rang through the air after a while. Sakura looked up from her math problem (the one she was trying to work on for the past 30 minutes) and breathed a sigh of relief at having a valid excuse to leave it be. She ran downstairs and had dinner with her father, spaghetti, and they talked about their days and so on. Sakura noticed that he had a look of sorrow on his face, but she didn't call upon it. After they were done, and cleaned up, her father left upstairs at an early bedtime to get ready for tomorrow.

Sakura felt a wave of curiosity run through her and walked to the couch where her dad was looking at the picture frame, _surely, thats what caused his sorrow at dinner today. _She didn't see anything immediately but noticed a corner of a silver picture peeking out from the bottom of the couch. Sakura picked it up and looked at it; on it was a younger version of her father, her mother, and between them was a little boy with black tufts of hair who looked surprisingly like her parents. _I had a brother?_ Was the only thought that ran through her head.


	3. Chapter 2

The whole class was filled with chatter, some inane and some actually quite intelligent for high school students. Though, it was their first period of the day, so most students could be excused if their brain weren't at their peak performing ability. Some of course were an exception, already breaking school rules and doing things such as plotting pranks on their poor teacher. The teacher was of the sorry lot that truly and honestly did not care much for the kids. It was morning after all. Of course, he didn't really like having to deal with these _monsters_ at any other time, but he had a reason to be grumpier than usual today. For today, another darling little monster will be added to his class. _Oh the joy._

"Class." He first said quietly, hoping to not have to strain his voice this early. The teacher glanced around the room and sighed, noting that no one payed attention. That is, until a knock came from the door, and the next participant in his suicide walked in, the new student. The whole class turned quiet and watched the newcomer come up to the teacher to hand him his information.

Sakura was a bit preoccupied and didn't notice the new object of everyones attention. She was too busy conversing with her best friend Tomoyo. "Okay and, you can't believe what he did next! He... Tomoyo?" Sakura noticed that her friend wasn't really paying attention to her, at all. She waved a hand in front of Tomoyo's face, and that proved to be of no help whatsoever. After poking her a few times, and calling her name quietly, the teenager finally noticed that no one else was talking and that they were looking at something in front of the room. Sakura followed everyones stares, and froze.

"Hello everyone, it is a great pleasure to meet you. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and I am the new student that will join you for the rest of the year. Thank you." The object of everyones attention said. He glanced around the room, and his eyes landed on Tomoyo, and then Sakura. His lips curled in a slight smile as he noticed an empty seat beside the long haired girl and promptly went to go sit beside her, before even the teacher could say anything.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a mental breakdown. _No, this can not be happening. It just can't. Why are they doing this? _Sakura was tense as the newcomer came towards the empty seat beside Tomoyo. "Sakura? Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered to her, after noticing her tenseness.

Sakura turned to her with eyes that were darkened with fear, " Tomoyo, I don't think we should be friends with -"

"Hello? Tomoyo is it?" a deep voice interrupted them. Sakura immediately went quiet and glared at the new boy. Tomoyo's face deepened to a deep blush at being addressed so surprisingly, and quickly turned around to look at the new comer.

"Hello, Eriol is it? It's very nice to meet you," she recovered quickly from her red face and put out a hand for a friendly handshake. Sakura was still giving him a dirty stare, then when he turned to face her, to ask what was wrong, she quickly turned around and wholeheartedly started paying attention to the teacher. Tomoyo cast her a confused glance, and apologized to Eriol. All he did was nod knowingly and turn to his seat to begin his first day of class.

* * *

Sakura was walking along with Tomoyo towards the apple tree they sat under together for lunch. Tomoyo wasn't speaking much, and Sakura wasn't complaining. She had a lot to think about. _Are you kidding me? Since when did _they_ go to school? Why would they need to?! _ So many things were happening to Sakura so fast, she honestly couldn't keep up with it. Not only were there fey following her around, for reasons she did not yet comprehend, but there was also **one at her school.** Not only that, but he had a very powerful aura around her as well. Tomoyo interrupted Sakura by speaking for the first time since lunch started, "So..." she begun, then paused a little sheepishly, "What do you think of the new guy?" Tomoyo avoided eye contact, because she still remembered Sakura odd aversion to him.

"I don't like him." Sakura bluntly answered, and kept walking. "We shouldn't be friends with him, lets leave him alone." Tomoyo was very, very surprised at the way Sakura talked about someone she never even met. She was usually so open to everyone, and very friendly.

"Sakura? What's wrong? You never met him before, why are you so hostile? We should at least give him a chance," Tomoyo was desperate to find out why Sakura didn't like him. She herself didn't notice anything truly peculiar about the new student, _Expect that he had the most brilliant eyes-_

"Tomoyo. Don't. I, for one, am not going to be friends with him," after looking at Tomoyo's sad and confused face, she added, "Please trust me on this. I do not have a good feeling about him." Tomoyo still didn't understand completely what the problem was, but she was going to find out.

"I'm sorry, anyways, let's talk about something els-" Sakura stopped mid-step as she spied a head of navy blue hair sitting with _her_ friends under _her _tree. She quickly ran the rest of the way to her friends, and the _impostor. _

"What do you think you're doing here?!" she practically shouted, and caught everyone by surprise.

Eriol quietly got up, and politely answered her, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Hello my name is Eriol. And you must be Sakura, funny, they told me you were very friendly," at this, he gave Sakura a slight knowing smirk, "And as to what I am doing here, isn't it obvious? I'm new, I'm meeting new people, new _friends._" He dragged on the friends part to further ire Sakura, and she would have continued shouting had Tomoyo not caught this chance to place a hand on Sakura shoulder, further silencing her, "Sakura, what has gotten in to you?" she quickly questioned with an annoyed voice. Tomoyo didn't wait for a reply though and apologized to Eriol for Sakura's outburst, claiming 'she didn't know what got into her.' Sakura gave Tomoyo a hurt look and walked away quickly, planning to eat somewhere else today.

* * *

School was now over, and as hard as Sakura tried to validate her actions in her head, the outcome was still that she hurt most of her friends by what she did. What was even worse, was that she couldn't explain why she was acting like that, _Hey guys, we can't hang around him because he's a nasty, deceitful, conniving fey. Yeah usually you can't see them, but for some reason he wants to be seen. Well, all the more reason to stay away from him!_ Yeah, that would go along well. Sakura visibly sighed, the days events weighing on her shoulders. With this new piece added to the weird events happening already, it did nothing to help Sakura become closer to knowing what was going on. What was even worse, she couldn't talk to anyone about it. The only person who knew about her _gift, _was her mother. But she couldn't very well confide in her, could she.

"Hey! There she is!" a shrill voice called out.

Sakura learned early on not to respond to these types of calls, as they might not be from the human pedestrians. She heard the slight rush of wind as fey gracefully caught up with her.

"Psh, she doesn't look all that special."a male voice answered.

_Again,_ Sakura thought, _why was I 'special'?_

"Yeah well, she probably isn't. Whatever. We still have to watch her."

Sakura recognized the females voice as the one that watched her the previous days. Mei Ling.

"You do, I don't. I don't know why you dragged me all the way over here."

"But Touya! Please, I need some company. This girl is incredibly boring, all she does is go to school then come home. I don't _want_ to watch her!"

"Whatever Mei Ling, I need to get back to Master Li."

The male Fey, Touya, sped up ahead of Sakura, and she caught a glimpse of the male. She stopped in her tracks, and a look of astonishment spread upon her face. The same astonishment leaped over the Fey, bit he quickly concealed it and ran on, but Sakura couldn't shake off the feeling. The feeling that this new Fey, the enemy, had a very, _very_ strong resemblance to the boys picture she saw yesterday. The one of him and her family. Another piece was added to the puzzle, but Sakura thought it only made her go ten steps backward to finding the solution.

* * *

"I don't know what happened. I truly don't. Just when I saw her, I felt the need to protect her. Her. A human." Touya was pacing in the room he was in, venting to the only other person there.

"Maybe you ate something bad." The other stranger cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yukito! Stop thinking about food for a second, will you? This is weird, beyond weird. I wanted to defy my Masters orders, I wanted to protect her!"

"Well, isn't that what we're ordered to do? Protect her?" the other answered, watching as Touya rand his hands through his hair.

"No. I mean, I wanted to protect her. From him."

Yukito was silent for a while, then answered, "Oh. Master Li won't be too happy to hear that."

Touya glared at his seemingly 'best friend' and replied, "Of course he won't be happy. That's why _you_ can't tell him. I don't know what this feeling is yet, but I am going to make damn sure it disappears. That's why I told _you_ about it, so you could help me."

* * *

"WHAT?!" a terrible roar went through a forest.

"Master Li, calm down. This is not the end, you just have to play along with this. This could be used to your advantage, like I said, Sakura, for some reason, was not particularly fond of him joining the class. It almost seemed like she _hated_ him."

Li melted at the thought, "My new Queen already has a natural aversion to her enemy I suppose."

"You do know what you must do? To not let him have an unfair advantage?"

"Of course Yue, I must join her class as well."


	4. Chapter 3

The sun broke through the flimsy curtain that covered Sakura's window, making the room have a slight peach tint to it. The girl in the bed rolled over to meet the bright rays and opened her eyes slowly. Her arms went above her in a stretch and a yawn.

_Starting of a new day,_

Still thinking of her dream for the previous night, she was distracted when rolling out of bed. Oof.

_and I hate it already,_ she mumbled from her spot on the floor. Sakura breathed in deeply while trying to untangle herself from the covers that decided to wrap around her like a cocoon. _Stupid bed, stupid sun, stupid fey, stupid scho-_ _Life is stupid._ Clearly, the morning sun didn't really give her the dose of vitamin D it was supposed to in the morning. Sakura looked like a zombie trailing to the bathroom.

While brushing her teeth Sakura started thinking of the puzzle that decided to make her life even more difficult.

_So the faerie have started to notice me. _Her usual response would be to ignore it, hope for it to go away. _But that's difficult. One of them decided to be my classmate._ She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. Looking back into the mirror, she decided to go through possible plans in her head.

_ Plan A) Move. - Unlikely. _

_ Plan B) Ignore him. - Unlikely, since he seems to be fitting in well with _my_ friends._

_ Plan C) Become public enemies. _She paused at this plan,_ No... I don't think I can. It would confuse everyone around me, I can't just hate someone for no apparent reason. _

_ Plan D) Become friends with him. - Ugh. _

_ Plan E) Improvise. Yeah, I like that. Go with the flow, just like the yoga teachers say. Or was it kayakers? Whatever._

Plan set in her head, she headed down for breakfast.

~*~

"Hey Sakura, you feeling better today?" Tomoyo asked once they met up on the corner on their way to school.

_No, life is stupid and won't leave me alone._ "Yeah, I feel great! I don't really know what got into me yesterday. Sorry 'bout that." Sakura said with a cheery smile.

"You know, it's not me you should be apologizing to..." Tomoyo hinted.

"Oh no? Want to use me as a way to start talking to him today?" Sakura joked back with a glint in her eye, then when Tomoyo was silent, "You know, I still don't like him."

"But why? He just moved here, we met him for the first time, he's done nothing!"

"Tomoyo I'm sorry, can't you just tr- Oh. Hello." Sakura mentioned to the figure behind Tomoyo.

"Well fancy seeing you here, Tomoyo, Sakura." Eriol said with a smile, that seemed to trick Tomoyo but Sakura saw the sarcasm in it, "Would the lovely ladies mind if I join them in their stroll to school?" _Now who talks like that? If he believes for one second that either of us is fooled by his 'suave' speech, he should thin-_

"Oh of course you can! It would be delightful!" Tomoyo said with a reddening face. _Delightful? Really?_ Sakura then preceded to give a glare to her 'best friend'. With a start, she noticed Eriol's 'bodyguard' behind him, a navy feline sort of fey with butterfly wings. _What is with the faerie and cats?_ Sakura thought to herself as she remembered the other golden lion.

"I'll just walk ahead then, I need to get to school early anyways. To do homework and stuff," and she stomped off in a hurry to get away from the them. She knew they wouldn't bother Tomoyo, Eriol has a role to think of, and her best friend was oblivious to the navy cat.

"She really doesn't like me," mused Eriol, watching Sakura's retreating figure as she hurriedly walked ahead to school. Tomoyo was now taking slight offense to this, and felt extremely bad for her new friend.

"I'm sorry truly, I don't know why she's doing this. In spite of repeating myself, she is truly not like this," Tomoyo said to try and better the situation.

"Oh? Well then I'm sure the fault rests in you my lady, for when we are together your beauty shines even stronger," even he knew that this was total nonsense, but according to Tomoyo's blushing and happy face, he was saying the right thing, "and she just can't help handle being in both our presences at the same time." Eriol finished this grand line with a kiss on Tomoyo's hand. Behind him, the navy feline fake gagged. Eriol kind of wanted to the same thing, but settled for a mental cringe. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was fighting hard to cover up her blush, "Really.. I d-.. Ahem. Let us head to school shall we?" She flustered out eventually.

Eriol smirked, _humans._

_---_

Sakura marched her way up to her locker, in a grumpy mood. Not only did she have to deal with the sudden onslaught of mystery in her life, she now knew that her best friend was _attracted_ to the main villain in the story. _Life, sucks._ Sakura mused on how that was becoming her favorite phrase as of late. She had to admit though, aside from the fact that Eriol wasn't human, he might have been seen as a nice guy in her eyes. Sakura closed her locker door in a sigh, she couldn't really think of anything to do about her situation. He wasn't posing as any threat, _maybe he's just a bored Faerie prince wanting to experience something new? _She chuckled without humor at the thought.

"Sorry, did I say something funny?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh!" Sakura whipped around at the noise and placed a hand across her fast beating heart, taking a breath to try and steady it.

"Sorry!" The stranger said and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I was just wondering if you could..."

Sakura stopped listening to him. A sudden warmth filled her body. It reminded her of being at the beach and the sun caressing every part of her... Things that should definitely not happen when a stranger touches her.

"Don't touch me!" She harshly yelled out while swiping his hand off. The warmth still lingered in her, but was fading away when she was no longer in contact with him. After regaining some sanity, Sakura glanced up at the person in front of her, and gasped.

_His eyes..._ There were no words to describe them. They were happiness, rebirth, sun, flowers, nature, everything about the world that made her think of spring time and summer; the warmth of the earth. They glowed amber in her eyes just for a brief second, then dulled down to a more human brown.

"I'm sorry. Really, I won't do it again. You just seemed kind of flustered after you uhm.. noticed me." The stranger said with sincere eyes that held some amusement.

"No, it's just..." _I can't really tell him the truth can I? _"You just surprised me, thats all." Sakura didn't want to look at him and busied herself with looking for something in her back pack. "Sorry, is there something you needed...?" she finally asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm new here you see, and I was wondering whether you could point out where room 263 is?" He paused, "I'm Li by the way."

_Where have I heard that before? _"Oh sure, that's where I'm going too! Just follow me!" She risked a smile at him, and it froze in place. _Fuck. _

---

Syaoran felt the girl tense before him, and didn't know why. _She's beautiful._ He was struck dumb by her features, the auburn hair, green eyes. _Definitely fits the look of a Queen._

"Alright, after you then." He tried smiling again, trying to put some warmth into her cold exterior. The girl before him just swiftly turned on her heels and started walking away without a word. _Have I done something to make her this mad?_ Syaoran thought, as he matched the girls brisk pace.

"Umm... Did I bother you?" he asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

Sakura didn't say a word as she headed into her first class of the day, in room 263. Just opened the door and went in, trying to get out of his presence as soon as possible.

Syaoran stepped in after her, a look of bewilderment on his face. He quickly went up to the teacher to introduce himself before the class. As he turned around to the hushed class, he felt every eye on him. But Syaoran's attention was caught on just one person. His jaw clenched tight at the sight of his rival. _Hiiragizawa. _His glare was met by an all knowing smirk.

---

Sakura quickly mover towards Tomoyo, giving her a quick smile before sitting down and dropping her head in her arms. She wanted to scream in frustration. Not only was there two of _them_ now, this one brought a whole different level of complications. _When he talked, I felt like just melting into his voice. It took all of my self constraint to walk away from him as I did. Why am I feeling this way for him? _Sakura thought desperately, _maybe it's one of his magics. _At this realization, something snapped inside her, _how dare he?! _Fury was boiling inside her at the thought of being caught under a spell.

"Sakura! Stop looking so tired, you really should sleep more often," Tomoyo giggled beside her , "You're going to miss all the fun! Look theres a new student and he's a hot-"

"Hello everyone, my name is Li." the student in front of the class introduced himself.

Sakura wanted to cry; she knew what he was and hated him for doing this to her, but she couldn't stop herself from being overwhelmed by the warmth of his eyes as he looked at her.

"Wow, new kids must be a new trend at this school," Eriol said, interrupting her thoughts, "I wonder who we will get tomorrow? A girl I hope..." He said with humor.

Tomoyo laughed at his joke, and teasingly replied, "Why? You don't like what you've seen so far?"

Eriol gave her a smile, "No one could compare to you, love. I was just thinking that since you were taken away, another girl to come would only be fair." Tomoyo flushed such a deep red that Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little, distracting herself from Li. She took a moment to _really_ look at Eriol. He was of a pale sort, with harsh features. His eyes looked cold and dark, like a void. _He's so different from Li... _Sakura stopped herself from going further.

---

Touya watched Kinomoto out having lunch with her friends. He stayed out of sight, under the cover of trees and bushes. She seemed to only be half heartedly paying attention to everything around her. Her friends joked and talked, but Sakura only gave out her responses in nods or short words. _She seems preoccupied in her thoughts, but they don't seem good... _Touya stopped. He shouldn't care for her goddamn it! She was a human, a pretty one, but that didn't matter! Why did he feel so protective of her? So drawn to the fragile being? He frowned as he caught his master making his way toward Sakura. _Maybe it's cause she is our Queen, and as a guardian of the King, my protectiveness transfers to her as well. _But that didn't explain why he felt that twinge of anger at his King talking to the girl.

"Pretty isn't she?"a voice interrupted his musings. Touya glanced over and say Eriol standing there.

"Good afternoon, King." He said a bit sarcastically with a small smile on his face.

"No need to call me that! We've known each other long enough, to go beyond those formalities." Eriol said in a pleasing matter.

"As a friend then," Touya began, because he has been wondering, "why are you here?"

"Here right now? Enjoying a pleasant chat," at Touya's frown, he decided to add on to the explanation, "At the school however, is personal business. Maybe I just want the new experience." His companion snorted at the statement. "Rest assured Touya, it is not to harm. In fact, my mission might just as well be done here. I don't see anything in the immediate future that would keep me here..." At this, Eriol looked at the lavender haired teen sitting with Sakura, trying to coax her a conversation with their group.

Touya caught the look Eriol threw to the girl. He raised a questioning brow, but didn't comment on it. He would prove himself a hypocrite to question another fay's attention to a human. He just mutely nodded and watched Eriol take on a human glamour and step out from behind the tree.

---

Sakura was walking home that day, not even bothering to look where she was going. So many things have happened that she doesn't even know how to begin to deal with them. The spell she was under, the one who cast the spell, and now, a new mystery had refreshed in her mind. Today at lunch, she glimpsed a fay, the one that looked like the boy in the photo frame her Dad was looking at the night before. The resemblance was striking between her parents and him. This mystery, she couldn't even begin to figure out. With a sigh, Sakura passed her thoughts on something else she observed today, the new fay, Li, seemed to hate Eriol. Even more than she did. _But why? They're both from the same... species?_ Sakura didn't know what to call the faerie. She opened the door to her house and was glad that her father was gone. She needed to be alone right now, to try and sort everything out. Sakura sat herself down in front of a table, got a notebook, and began to write, hoping that when her thoughts and the clues were all in front of her, she would figure something out.

---

A figure sat on a grand throne in the middle of a cold room. He looked to be in deep thought, but the frown etched onto his pale face, showed his troubles.

All around the room ghostly figures floated silently. Most were doing some type of menial chore and all had expressionless looks on their faces.

"Need some company?" One figure asked, with a cold voice. The man silently put his attention to the elegant figure in front of him. The figure was see through, but the dark hair and kimono that she wore was still visible. She continued to speak, "The ghosts around here are not very talkative are they?"

"Do not forget you are one yourself," replied the man, in an offhand manner.

"Oh, do not group me with these," she stopped and thought for the right word to use, "low-lives. I have- had, far greater power," she wrinkled her nose, "and have much greater intelligence."

The man smirked at this, "You are right, most of my ghosts cannot keep from their past goals long enough to hold a conversation." He stroked the navy feline resting in his lap, "But that is dangerous in itself. For you, Yelan, have the intellect of your old self, but none of the wiseness. If you had any to begin with, given that you got this way." He chuckled to himself, as if a joke had just been said.

Yelan's mouth tightened in a grimace, but decided to change the subject, "How is your plan coming along?" She said coldly, letting hatred drip from her every word.

"Splendidly," the man replied, "splendidly."


End file.
